The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cotoneaster plant botanically known as Cotoneaster dammeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Lemon Funky’.
‘Lemon Funky’ was discovered as a branch mutation on an unnamed Cotoneaster dammeri cultivar in an outdoor bed of commercially grown unnamed Cotoneaster dammeri cultivars in a cultivated area of Kornwestheim, Germany. ‘Lemon Funky’ was discovered in the Spring of 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Lemon Funky’ first occurred by terminal cuttings in the Summer of 2008 in Kornwestheim, Germany. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.